


I prayed for you

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [25]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Could Be Canon, Could they even be exes if they've never broken up?, Ex-boyfriend's reunion, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, We die as a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: The first thing Hal's did when he returned to the Earth, after his training with the Green Lantern Corps,  was  visited Central City. He didn't feel capable of talking with his ex-boyfriend, no after dissapearing for more of four years. But he had to see him...This drabble is linked with the University!AU Canon Divergence but you could read it as independant work.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I prayed for you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I am practicing it. If you see any grammar mistake, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy it!

It’s was curiosity what took Hal Jordan to Central City after he returned to Earth. Part of him, the superhero’s one wanted to face a metahuman emergency to cooperate it with his experience facing alien opponents. Another part of him wanted to check over his ex-boyfriend with lived in the city. Although, technically they’re still boyfriends as they hadn’t never broken up. They got separate by circumstances as he was chosen to be part of the Green Lantern Corps. 

So, here he was, in Central City, as Green Lantern, because he’s a fucking coward and he wasn’t ready to face Barry, flying around the city as stealthy as he could be. No very much as he glowed as a firefly. But he really was trying to not attract attention, he didn’t want to bother the local superhero.

After overflowing the city two times, the man decided to rest on the roof of the CCPD- He didn’t do it because he hoped to see Barry. He did it because it was the nearest building to him and he was tired. He took sit and looked down watching people got in and out of the place.

A strong current of wind and strange static on the air, let him know that he wasn’t alone anymore. Apparently, the local superhero was alerted of his presence. He put his hand up in a surrender gesture before looked over his shoulder.The Flash was a sexy man, Hal had to admit it. The other male looked fine as hell. Especially with the red suit he wore. It stuck at the right places. It embraced his muscles and show off his athletic figure.

"I was just passing." He exclaimed before the superhero could say anything. "I don’t want to harm anyone" He added.

"Who are you?" The superhero asked at the same time he let his body relaxed. It seemded he decide he trusted the other's one words.The Central City hero's was familiar to Hal but he couldn't point it out.

"I’m Green Lantern" He answered, getting up and turned around to face him. "Don’t worry, I’m not trying to stole your city." And he gave him a big smile.

The other man didn’t say anything. He only stood there, looking at him, and he didn’t make an effort to interact with Hal. He just kept staring at him. Hal started to feel worried about the man. The local superhero looked kind of shocked.

"Everything okay, buddy?" He asked with a light tone.

"Hal?" He asked in a murmur, his voice almost inaudible and insecure.

"How the fuck…?" Hal exclaimed to be interrupt by the man who trough himself and hugged him tightly.

The confusion that invaded Hal at first disappeared when the Flash took off his mask, revealing the face of Hal’s ex-boyfriend. Barry Allen was in front of him. He was crying, after almost five years of wishing to see him again. It was shocking but Hal supperated his surprise to hugged him back. It was a miracle to have him back in his arms.

"I thought I had lost you" Barry murmured, crying against his chest. "Every one thought you’re dead when you’re disappeared and your plane was wrecked." His wipers got louder. "I never believed it…" Hal got softened at the other’s words. "…I looked out for you for years…" The younger lost himself in his cries.

"I’m sorry, Bar" He apologised, his own tears fell over his face. "I never wanted to leave you." He rested his chest over Barry’s head. "I would never leave you on my own will."

"Where had you been?" Barry murmured. "I’d been waiting for you…"

"Have you?" Hal asked unbelieving. "After all these years?"

"Of course" Barry answered, looking up to see him at the face. "I’ve never lost hope."

"Barry" The other man said his name as a caress. "I…I... I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have suffer by yourself again. I promise." He sworn.

Barry just buried his face in his chest. He wouldn’t let Hal go, afraid of he being an hallucination. Hal hugged him and comforted him. They had a lot of explanations to do and pending talks, about themselves as individuals and couple, but no in this right moment. For now, they would enjoy to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
